Elves React
by K.A.EyLin2
Summary: Sophie and her friends react to human things.
1. Chapter 1

**Elves React - Keeper of the Lost Cities**

 **Chapter One - Arcade**

 **I give malaynamonkey2004 credit for this idea :) Go follow her!**

 **This belongs to Shannon Messenger 100%**

Sophie woke up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She was thinking about something to do today when a great idea popped into her head. She showered, changed her clothes and headed downstairs. She ate some mallowmelt that Edaline had made that day and saved one before she went upstairs.

"What's the hurry, kiddo?" Grady asked.

"Oh, nothing, I had an exciting idea today to do with my friends. Is it okay if I invite them over? It's at the Forbidden Cities by the way." Grady looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, but don't do anything dangerous."

"Oh, we won't, Dad. It's gonna be super fun actually! We're gonna go to an arcade!" Grady looked at her suspiciously and Sophie smiled and shook her head. Then she went upstairs and used her Imparter to invite Fitz, Biana, Dex, Tam, Linh, and Keefe over. When they came to Havenfield, Sophie quickly hurried them to her room.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Fitz asked. Sophie shook her head.

"Why'd ya bring us here, Foster?" Keefe asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Dex said.

"I'm gonna wait for Tam and Linh to come over before I tell you what's going on," Sophie told them.

"Great, you invited _Bangs Boy,"_ Keefe said.

Right when he said that she heard a knock on the front door. Sophie raced downstairs and let the twins in. They followed her upstairs and Sophie finally told them the plan.

"What exactly _is_ an arcade?" Keefe asked.

"You'll see," Sophie asked.

They arrived in Las Vegas where they went to Midway at Circus Circus. They gaped at the bright lights in the place.

"Is that the arcade?" Fitz asked, pointing to the casino area. Sophie shook her head.

"Sorry, you guys are underaged for that," Sophie said.

"Hey, I'm older than you," said Fitz.

"And I can do that _anyways,"_ Keefe said. Keefe _was_ the type of guy who would gamble, Sophie thought.

"You don't even have any money on you," Sophie told him.

"You need money?" Keefe asked.

"I can get us some money," said Dex.

"No, it's okay, I got some change on me already… or more," Sophie told him. "Okay now, come on. I'll show you the arcade. It kinda looks like that by the way," she said.

When they arrived to the arcade, Keefe's eyes lit up at the sight of the lights from the games.

"This. Legit. Looks. EPIC!" Keefe shouted, a _bit_ too loudly. Sophie got out a hundred dollar bill and fed it to the machine. A bunch of quarters came out.

"That's all I have, so don't waste them. _I'm_ gonna be holding them, so meet me here if you need more. I'm gonna give you twenty each for now, but you guys won't all get equal amounts because 7 doesn't go into 400." Everyone looked at her questionably, but Keefe was the first to say,

"Welp, I'm off! Come with me, Foster." Reluctantly, Sophie followed Keefe to a brightly lit game. Everyone else went their separate directions except for Tam and Linh who also followed Keefe and Sophie (although Linh was the one who followed them and Tam _had_ to keep watch over his sister).

"What's this?" Tam asked as he looked at the game Keefe was playing.

"I have no idea, but it looks legit," Keefe said. It was four quarters and what you had to do was spin the wheel and what number the arrow landed on was how many tickets he got.

"You want the highest number, but it's really rare," Sophie told him. Keefe looked at Sophie.

"Come on, Foster, I'm a lucky elf!" He said this right when the wheel stopped on the highest number which was 1000 tickets. Keefe jumped in the air in delight and Sophie gaped at his winning.

"How…" Sophie started. She watched the tickets come piling out of the machine. Keefe waited a long time before they finally all came out.  
"BOOM! Do you have a bag?" he asked. Sophie _had_ brought some bags, but only two. She didn't know they were gonna win _that_ many tickets. She handed him a plastic bag and he shoved his yellow tickets in it. "What should I play now?" He looked over at a basketball game. "Ooh, this looks fun."

"Yeah, why don't you go do that and I'm gonna go find Fitz or Biana," Sophie said. Tam and Linh started to play Guitar Hero which fit them perfectly because they truly looked like rockstars with their silver choppy hair.

"Hey," Biana said. She was playing a dance game with Fitz who was reluctantly doing it. He was really failing.

"Hi," Sophie said, "Keefe just won a _lot_ of tickets."

"You get tickets? Is that what those strange things were that was coming out of that other game that Fitz won. He got only thirty though."

"What game was it?"

"I don't know. You had to roll a ball, but I forgot what it was called. Something with an 'S'."

"Probably Skee Ball," Sophie said.

"I think that was the one. I put the tickets in my hand." She showed her the crumpled tickets and Sophie took them and put them in the other bag that she had.

"You know what? I give up!" Fitz said and left the "dance floor". Biana left too.

Sophie went to go find Dex. When she found him, he had piles of tickets in his hands, you couldn't see his face.

"Do you have something I can put these in?" Dex asked. It looked like he had _much_ more than Keefe. "I hacked the game, but I won some myself too."

Sophie got out her bag, and shoveled the pile in there.

"Wow, Dex. You shouldn't have hacked it. The point is playing it fair and square."

"It's fair and square since I'm a Technopath," he said. A few people looked there way and gasped at the pile.

"Fine. I haven't played any games yet. What do you wanna play now?" Sophie asked. Dex pointed to a game called Racing Clowns. Sophie and Dex played and Dex won every time they played, which was five times to be exact. He got five stuffed animals which were all big prizes. He got a turtle, Pikachu, a bear, a lion, and a monkey.

"Wow," Dex said. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the yellow Pikachu head.

"It's from something called Pokemon," Sophie said, "I don't really know what it is because I used to hate it. His name is Pikachu though. He's like the only character I know."

"Cool," said Dex. When they arrived back at the machine where everyone was supposed to meet up after playing game after game, everyone was pooped. Tam and Linh got a few hundred tickets and same with Fitz and Biana.

"How many tickets do we have?" Sophie asked. No one had bothered to count. Keefe was the last one to come to the meetup place, and his bag was _full_ of tickets and some coming out of the top, it was more than Dex's.

"That's a _lot_ of tickets," Linh exclaimed in awe. Everyone else agreed.

"I still have a lot of quarters left," Sophie said. "And I have one special game hat's my absolute _favorite."_

She motioned them to follow her as they made there way to the final game called Down the Clown.

"What do you do?" Biana asked.

"You get these balls and throw them at the clowns and they fall down. If you get five hundred or more points, then you get 5000 tickets!" Sophie said. "I think we can do it. Is everyone pretty good at throwing?" Sophie asked.

Biana shrugged while everyone else agreed.

"I'm not that good myself. And Fitz, please don't use your mind. Keefe, please don't make a scene." Keefe gave a her a teasing glare and Sophie inserted the quarters.

Balls came rolling down and everyone grabbed for one. Keefe was doing the best and the clowns came up a fifth time which Sophie thought not possible. They had reached _much_ more over 500 points, but 895 to be exact. Sophie didn't even know _that_ was possible either.

"Well, we certainly did it," Sophie sid as the tickets came out of the machine. "But I don't think we have any more room for tickets in the bags."

When they finally finished with the arcade, they were ready to spend their tickets. They had so many, about 80,000 to be exact.

"We should get that!" Keefe shouted, pointing to an Xbox machine. Sophie agreed, but they had nowhere to put it.

"Keefe, I'm sorry to say this, but I think we should give it away to someone."

"What?" Keefe asked and even Fitz agreed.

"No one will allow us to have that at the Lost Cities," Sophie said.

Keefe looked at her with puppy eyes and Sophie couldn't resist.

"Fine, but it probably can't work since you don't have a TV," she said. Then they realized that they had enouh points left over to get one. Dex said that he could tweak it to make it work in the Lost Cities like her iPod.

"I think I should have it though," Fitz said, "I'm pretty sure you're dad won't allow it," he told Keefe. Keefe sighed and the agreed.

"Okay, this was a great day," said everyone.

Then they leap back to the Lost Cities.

 **That's it guys, I hope you enjoyed. This was my first chapter of this and thank you for your support! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elves React**

 **Chapter 2 - Fidget Toys**

 **RR:**

 **malaynamonkey2004: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **booksaremylife: Thank you also, and you are first actual reviewer and thanks for the tips also!**

 **TEAMSOPHIE: Thank you! And I'm sorry I have nothing else to say other than 'thank you'.**

 **Okay, on with the story!**

Sophie had invited her friends over, yet again, to check out these toys that were very popular in the human world.

"Okay everybody! While I was at the arcade―" started Sophie.

"That was epic by the way!" Keefe shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Keefe. So… moving on, when I was at the arcade I played a claw game and I got some of these." She held up five boxes containing something inside. There was a blue, green, black, red, and yellow one.

"What's a Claw Game? I didn't see that at the arcade," Keefe commented. Sophie sighed.

"They were _everywhere_ Keefe. Now, shh!"

"What are they?" Tam asked, examining them carefully. He picked up a box.

"Can I open it?" Keefe asked, snatching the one Fitz was holding.

"Not. Yet," Sophie told him gravely and she took it away from Keefe and held all of them in her hands. "I'm still continuing," she told him. "As I was saying, these are called Fidget Spinners, but I also have something else in my pocket called a Fidget Cube. I got some more Fidget Spinners also because I think those are cooler." Sophie pulled out two more which were a different shape from the others. One was gold and had a panda face on it and one looked like the Captain America shield.

"OH!" Dex exclaimed, "I know what these are! My dad got some of these and showed me. I have one at home!"

"Well, that ruins the surprise," Sophie grumbled. "Well, since _everyone else_ doesn't know what it is, I'll explain how to use it. It's quite simple," Sophie told them. "I'm gonna show you the Fidget Spinners first because those are my favorite." Sophie got out the Panda one and opened the box. She took it out and showed them how to use it. "See, you put it like this and you spin it!" **(I know that wasn't a very good description of how to spin it… but I have no idea how to).** Everyone looked at her.

"What's the point?" Tam asked and Biana agreed.

"Well, if you fidget a lot, then you use them," Sophie told them.

"I guess I _am_ pretty fidgety," said Keefe.

"Yeah, same," Sophie agreed. Keefe snatched the Captain America one and opened the box.

"Wow, this one is weird," Keefe said.

"Yeah, it like… just _weird,"_ Fitz said.

"They're pretty cool, though," Keefe said.

"Here's the Fidget Cube, not as exciting though. You basically just press these things and roll and yeah," Sophie told them.

"I like these ones better," Dex said as he started to use the Fidget Cube.

"I knew you would," Sophie told him.

Linh picked up a Fidget Spinner that was yellow and started using it.

"Okay, let's do a vote on which one's your favorite!" Keefe shouted, "Fidget Spinners?" He raised his hand. So did Sophie, Linh, and Fitz. Everyone else raised their hand for the Fidget Cubes.

"Well, that was fun," Sophie said.

"Yeah," said Keefe, spinning the Fidget Spinner rapidly.

 **Okay, that's it. That was a really sucky ending and and chapter. Also, this chapter was shorter than before. I know it wasn't as good. Sorry. But thank you all for your support! :)**


End file.
